A New Life
by JSVmedia
Summary: Naruto runs away from the Leaf Village after everyone seems to hate him. 20 years later Sakura found Naruto with a good and successful life, like being a husband and a father. Sakura & Hinata want and not want to ruin Naruto's success because they love hi
1. Chapter 1

I'm Going Away

Naruto has finally brought Sasuke back to the leaf village. Naruto sees Sakura and Sasuke on a bridge talking to each other until Naruto walks up to them.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Go away Naruto," yelled Sakura.

"Sakura, I did bring Sasuke back like I promised so why the hostility?" ask Naruto then Naruto approached Sakura then Sakura punches him.

"I SAID GO AWAY YOU PEST," yelled Sakura then Naruto just runs away and then Sakura feels bad what she had done to Naruto.

The next day, Sakura went to Naruto's apartment to apologize to him and tell Naruto that she loves him.

Sakura knocks on the door but no answer. Sakura finds the key under the doormat and enters inside and the rooms have been emptied and there's a note on the table.

"Dear Village, I'm leaving. I'm done being the hated of the village and not because my behavior and they hated me because what's inside of me and I'm sick of that life. I'm going somewhere that they do not judge what I am, but what I can do," said Sakura reading Naruto's letter then she heads for Tsunade's office and reported Naruto is missing.

"This is all my fault, Naruto has just finished the recent Chunin exam and yesterday he overheard us that we wouldn't pass him because we believe that more and more harder missions would make the Kyubi more dangerous for him," said Tsunade.

"Naruto was getting sick of people judging him something that he's really isn't. Naruto's is a good kid with a lot of unnecessary problems, we need to find him," said Sakura.

"I'm getting a team ready to find him and many people of this village will apologize to Naruto. I will make sure of that," said Tsunade.

Then Sakura joins the hunt for Naruto but no success.

-20 years later-

Many of the Chunins like Sakura has become Jonins. They never found Naruto and called the search off. Every Chunins who is now Jonins are married except for Sakura and Hinata who are still devoted for Naruto and secretly they both use their three students to find him when they go on missions.

Sakura takes her three students, Tenki, Sara, and Ha gets sent on a mission to a gambling village.

"Why are we here?" ask Tenki.

"We suppose to find a man named Chie Teroritsuto. He has a necklace that has amazing power. It has been reported he gambling at the poker hut," said Sakura.

"That hut is for people that is 21 or over. The three of us are twelve years old," said Sara.

"Just surround the building incase Chie escape while I confront him," said Sakura then Sakura enters the poker hut where the gambling is nothing but poker.

He sees Chie playing poker at one of the tables with a few people and one of the other players is Naruto. Sakura couldn't believe its Naruto so Sakura hides from the distance.

Naruto, Chie, and the other players are playing Texas Hold'em and the five cards on the table, ace of spades, a ace of clubs, three of hearts, ten of spades, and king of hearts.

"Your turn Mr. Uzumaki," said the dealer.

"Check," said Naruto and everyone checks except for Chie who goes all in including his necklace for asking more money.

"That necklace will cost $500,000," said Chie.

"You know, if you lose you will lose that necklace," said the dealer.

"With my hand, I can't lose," said Chie.

"All right, then it's $750,000 to call," said the dealer then everyone folds except for Naruto who calls his $750,000.

"All right, show me gentlemen," said the dealer and Chie has an Ace of diamonds and a ten of spades, which is a full house then Naruto has an Ace of heart and king of clubs, which is a higher full house.

"Higher full house, Mr. Uzumaki wins," said the dealer then Naruto takes the money and the necklace and goes to the cashier to cash in the money and heads for the bar for a drink. Sakura is sitting at the bar and turned away from Naruto.

"Naruto, what is he doing here. Should I turn around and confront him or should I follow him and see where he's been living at," said Sakura thinking to herself.

Then Naruto hands Sakura $5,000 of chips over to Sakura.

"It's been a long time Sakura," said Naruto then Sakura turns around to see Naruto's face but Naruto's gone.

"Naruto, where did you go?" ask Sakura.

Back at the leaf village, Sakura has to report that they didn't get the necklace.

"What happened to the necklace?" ask Tsunade.

"Naruto took it," said Sakura.

"You mean you saw Naruto?" ask Tsunade.

"Yes, he won the necklace on a game of poker," said Sakura.

"I didn't know Naruto was good at poker," said Tsunade.

"I didn't know too until Naruto beat Chie with a full house," said Sakura.

"Look, it has been 20 years since Naruto abandon the village and I know you love Naruto than Sasuke, but it's time to move on. And if you find Naruto, he might be a married man and a devoted father and then what? I know Sasuke now married to Ino and I know there someone out there for you," said Tsunade Sakura left Tsunade's office, and Sakura went to the old ramen shop, and it looks like the ramen shop closed up then Sakura went to Hinata and told her she saw Naruto but failed to bring him back. The two decided to go back to the village where Sakura saw Naruto last and hope they can find Naruto.


	2. Naruto's New Life

Naruto's New Life

Sakura and Hinata have arrived to the gambling village where Sakura saw Naruto. Then they notice Kakashi and Sasuke went with them.

"You couldn't resist finding Naruto?" ask Sakura.

"Everything has been downhill for the Leaf Village since he left and we need to bring him back to get the village uphill," said Kakashi.

"There's a lot I owe Naruto, like saving me from revenge," said Sasuke then they enter the poker hut and they talk some of the dealers.

"Do you know where Naruto is from?" ask Sasuke to the owner.

"He is from the Empire Village. I know because he comes every summer since he got married," said Sasuke.

"The Empire Village is the ninja capital of the world. That's is more of a city than a village on my opinion. I think the girls will not like the news that Naruto's married," said Sasuke then he returns to the others and told them where Naruto's maybe at and didn't tell them that Naruto's married.

They made it to the Empire Village and they see the village is very large.

"Empire Village. A village with the biggest ninja headquarters with some of the best ninjas, 25 of the 250 tallest and biggest buildings in the worlds, thousands of businesses and a few of them evolve their ninja work. This village is more a large city than a village," said Kakashi.

"How are we going to find Naruto in this village. This village is about 25 miles and that doesn't include its suburbs from what I read," said Hinata.

"I heard more than 25 miles. This is the biggest ninjas village, in the world," said Sakura.

"Let's go search around the city and we meet up back here in 5 hours," said Kakashi then they enter the city and search for Naruto.

Naruto is at the Empire Ninja Headquarters where Naruto is handing his boss the necklace. 

"Congratulations Naruto, you succeeded another mission. Now be with your family until we call you," said Naruto's boss.

"Thank you G," said Naruto then Naruto leaves to his large estate home where Naruto's wife and son and daughter are waiting.

"Hey Naruto honey, welcome back," said Naruto's wife.

"Hello Hana, I completed another mission," said Naruto.

"That's great Naruto," said Hana.

"Daddy," said Naruto's 10-year-old son and 7-year-old daughter.

"Arashi (son) and Hoseki (daughter), how has is been going lately?" ask Naruto.

"You're son just made Genin a week ago and your daughter just becalmed the honor student in the academy," said Hana.

"That's great, you are the youngest person who ever because Genin in this village and the youngest academy student to be an honor student," said Naruto.

"Because a little help from you dad," said Arashi then Arashi runs back to his room and Naruto and Hana kiss.

Outside, Sakura found him and followed Naruto to his house and brokenhearted that Naruto is married and has become a father.

Sakura returns to the meeting place and they see Sakura in tears.

"Did you find Naruto?" ask Hinata.

"Yes," said Sakura.

"And what's wrong?" ask Kakashi.

"Naruto is a husband and a father. He seems very successful with he life," said Sakura.

"No, that can't be Naruto. You must be mistaken Naruto for someone else," said Hinata crying.

"Let's check where you think Naruto is living," said Kakashi then they went Naruto large estate where they see Naruto having dinner with his family.

"No, No that can't be Naruto. This person life is too perfect to be Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Yellow spiky hair and a face that looks like him. I can say that is Naruto," said Kakashi.

"I can't believe Naruto's life is this successful. Maybe he was better off without us," said Hinata crying.

"I want to bring Naruto back but now I don't want to ruin this life for him," said Sasuke.

"I check the records in the library and they rank Naruto as a Jonin. The best ninja in the last thousand years," said Kakashi.

"Can we take his family with us back to the village?" ask Sasuke.

"Let's talk to him first than if not then we take them by force," said Kakashi then the left and head for a cheap motel.

In the morning, the four returns to Naruto's home and see what he is doing.

"I'm off to the Ninja Headquarters," said Naruto then he starts walking towards the city as Naruto's house is on the mountains and it's a 3-mile hike to the city. Then Naruto stopped in the middle where he's at and looks at a tree where Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi are hiding.

"You four should show yourself, I can hear you a mile away," said Naruto then the four comes out of hiding.

"Please Naruto come back. I'm very sorry for all that I said and all what I have done to you," said Sakura.

"I know they wouldn't make you Chunin because some bad reasons. We will report Tsunade how well you have been doing. We will build a bigger and better house for you and your family," said Kakashi.

"Sorry, I can't come back," said Naruto then smoke appears onto Naruto and Naruto disappears.

Naruto went to the Ninja Headquarters and the four followed him to Naruto's work.

"The NIA (Ninja International Agency)? Those ninjas are the best in the world. I wonder how Naruto ended up with them?" ask Sasuke.

"Naruto seem done a lot for himself for the last 20 years. Maybe it is best for us and him to leave him as the way he is," said Kakashi.

"But what are we going to say to Tsunade and the others when we get back?" ask Hinata.

"Hinata and me wants Naruto back to the village. The village is barely surviving without him and not too many mission as been won since he left," said Sakura.

"I know you love him. But Naruto's married now and it's best to not ruin his marriage. I know there's a man in the village that you two can marry. Now let head back to the village," said Kakashi.

Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi head back to the village and many of the ninja ask where's Naruto.

"Naruto is living at the Empire Village with a wife and two kids. He's a NIA ninja now and seems one of the best," said Sasuke and many of the ninja couldn't believe Naruto hit success.

"Naruto? A NIA ninja?" ask Ino.

"I knew Naruto was destine for something but I wound never imagine something like this," said Neji.

"Many missions for the last 20 years have been very disastrous. It started when Naruto abandon us," said Rock Lee.

"That's my fault. I pushed Naruto away after what Naruto has done for me and Naruto has gotten a lot of bad comment that he didn't deserve. Naruto wanted to with people who accept who he is and this village does not have those people," said Sakura.

"No need to blame yourself. It was those stupid and ignorant people who judge him because of the Kyubi," said Ino.

"I know, it just that I wished I could have done more for Naruto as much he done for me. Maybe I wasn't good enough for Naruto, maybe Naruto's wife deserve Naruto better then I do," said Sakura.

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to find another man or ruin Naruto's marriage and try to move in?" ask Tenten.

"The truth is that I do want to ruin Naruto's marriage so I can move in on him but I also don't want to ruin his life with it," said Sakura.

"What about you Hinata? You love Naruto too?" ask Shino to Hinata.

"I l-love Naruto and the truth is that I w-want to r-ruin Naruto's marriage too but it will be selfish of me to do that," said Hinata.

"Our main idea is to bring Naruto back. If he's not going to go back by doing so then we will do it by force," said Neji.

"So the old Genins from 25 years ago will take on Naruto," said Kiba.

"Then let's head back to the Empire Village," said Rock Lee then the old Genins from 25 years ago head to Empire Village until Iruka stops them.

"You are going to try to bring Naruto to the village by force?" ask Iruka.

"Um," said all the ninjas, as they don't want to Iruka to find out they are trying to take Naruto.

"If you are then count me in but first let me talk to him," said Iruka then they head for the Empire Village.


	3. I'm a Change Man

I'm a Changed Man

Naruto left his home for work and Iruka stops him.

"I guess they are running out of people to convince me to go back to the Leaf Village. Just take a good look what I have now, I'm not going to let anyone in the Leaf Village to ruin it this time," said Naruto.

"Naruto just listen. The village is dying since you left and we need you to help it back up," said Iruka.

"Convince my boss at the NIA," said Naruto then all the ninjas and a surrounds Naruto.

"If you don't come then we will make you," said Iruka.

"Just try me," said Naruto.

Then Kiba (with Akamaru), and Rock Lee charged at Naruto and Naruto uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"That just an old Shadow Clone technique," said Rock Lee.

"You think?" ask Naruto then Naruto's shadow clones transforms into monsters or robots.

The robotic clone Naruto attacks Rock Lee and Rock Lee kicks it with his new move Star Leaf Tornado but Rock Lee kicks the robot with is foot and hurt it.

"My foot," yelled Rock Lee in pain then the robotic clone Naruto uses nerve gas on Rock Lee and knocking him out.

Kiba and Akamaru fight against another Naruto clone that is shaped as a rock monster. The Rocky Naruto's right hand is a big boulder and hits Kiba and Akamaru and knocking them out.

"Attack Naruto all together," yelled Neji then they all attack Naruto all at once except for Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto creates a light around him and the ninjas who got caught in the light (Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka, and Shino) gets pulled into the ground like the gravity is very heavy. Then the light starts to shock them with lightning and severely tiring out Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka, and Shino.

"You'll pay for that Naruto," yelled Neji.

Then Naruto gathers chakra in his hands and then the wind picks up and sends Neji in midair and then the wind starts cutting Neji's skin and tiring out Neji.

Then Sasuke charges Naruto with the Chidori.

"It's you and me Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Fine. Rasengan Shield Dome," yelled Naruto then Naruto builds a big Rasengan and then the Rasengan shields Naruto like a dome and then Sasuke Chidori runs right into it and then the Chidori explodes into thin air and then the Rasengan starts effecting Sasuke and injuring Sasuke.

"How Naruto get so powerful?" ask Sasuke.

Then 4 ninjas from the NIA come in to aid Naruto.

"Do we have a problem here?" ask NIA ninja 1.

"No, there is no problem. Now let's head back to headquarters, the boss needs me," said Naruto then Naruto and the other NIA ninjas head back to NIA headquarters.

"Do you need me boss?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, we need you on another mission," said the NIA boss.

"What is the mission?" ask Naruto.

"You're heading to Monte Carlo, France. Your target is Emono Geruto; he's a banker to the ninja terrorist like the Akatsuki. He has a promise to give money to ten terrorist organizations. One week ago, his investments went down 30 points, costing him $150,000,000. Now he's gambling $25 million at poker game at Monte Carlo in France and Emono is very good at poker. We are putting in you in the game, 10 players, $25 million to join in the game and $15 million buy in. If you win then the terrorist will try to hunt him down and we will offer him protection if he does what we ask him to do," said the NIA boss.

"I will complete this mission," said Naruto then he leaves to the airport.

Naruto is riding the plane first class while Sakura and Hinata are down below in the suitcase department.

The plane made it safely to Monte Carlo, and Naruto checks into his hotel suite and gets a good rest for tomorrow's poker tournament. Sakura and Hinata gather their money together and checks into a cheap motel.

The next day in the evening, Naruto is heading to the casino until Sakura and Hinata stops him.

"What are you girls doing here?" ask Naruto.

"Please Naruto, come back to us," said Hinata.

"I have a mission to complete," said Naruto.

"You can abandon this mission and you come back to the village," said Sakura.

"Sorry but a million of lives are at risk," said Naruto and enters the casino.

Naruto sees his enemy Emono Geruto who is greeting the other players and Emono confronts Naruto.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki," said Emono.

"You must be Emono Geruto," said Naruto.

"You well informed Mr. Uzumaki. I heard a lot about you and I mean a lot," said Emono and the host of the poker tournament.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to a tournament of poker. $25 million has already been on your table and there will be $15 million re-buy in until there are four players left. The total amount is $250 million and the winner will have that money," said the host and everyone seated.

The first round of poker is everyone got his or her two cards and the call is $200,000 by Emono. Naruto and two other players called Emono's bet. Then a four of spades, ace of diamonds, and a two of clubs appear on the flop.

"You're turn Mr. Uzumaki," said the dealer.

"$600,000," said Naruto putting $600,000 in the pot. Two other players fold and Emono calls Naruto's bet.

The next card is a queen of spades and Naruto checks and Emono checks as well. The last card is a jack of clubs and Naruto checks.

"$1,500,000," said Emono putting $1,500,000 in the pot and Naruto calls.

"All right, show your cards," said the dealer and Emono has an ace of diamonds and a Jack of clubs. Naruto shows his cards and it's an ace of hearts and a queen of clubs.

"Mr. Uzumaki has a higher two pair," said the dealer.

Three hours in the game, the host gives the players a two hours rest period.

Naruto goes outside to get some fresh air and then Sakura and Hinata confronts him.

"I'm not backing a $250,000,000 tournament, especially I'm up $27,400,000," said Naruto.

"It looks like you already made up your mind what you want to do. We just wondering there's anything we can do on this mission?" ask Sakura.

"There's one thing you can do," said Naruto.

Then the players return to the poker table and in a few minutes into the game after the break, Sakura and Hinata dressed nice and put on some nice makeup and they both kiss Naruto in the cheek and go to the bar for a drink.

30 minutes in the game, three players are in the game and including Naruto and Emono. The dealer puts on the flop and a three of diamonds, seven of diamonds and five of spades appear and the three players checked.

Then a ten of diamonds appears and Emono puts $2,000,000 in the pot and both Naruto and the other players folds.

The card game ends for the day and resumes the next day in the afternoon.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata heads for Naruto's hotel as Naruto invites Sakura and Hinata to stay his hotel until Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Neji gets into his way.

"Try to take me then I will take you down like I did at Empire Village," said Naruto.

"We made a mistake underestimating you, we will not make the same mistake twice," said Rock Lee.

"How did you find me?" ask Naruto.

"Sakura and Hinata called us," said Sasuke then Naruto looks at Sakura and Hinata surprised.

"If you don't mine, I have a poker tournament to win tomorrow," said Naruto.

"You don't know how to play poker so you will lose anyway," said Sasuke.

"I've learned. I'm $87 million up in all of my poker games combine," said Naruto.

"$87 million that's impressive, but still you will lose that tournament," said Neji then Neji attacks Naruto then Naruto creates a chakra and turns the chakra to a bow and arrow and shoots Neji in the shoulders.

"Fire jutsu," yelled Sasuke.

"Water Falcon," yelled Naruto as Naruto creates a water figure shaped as a falcon and puts out Sasuke's fire and the water cover's Sasuke's legs and turns into ice and holds him into the ground.

Then Rock Lee uses Whirl Leaf Kick on Naruto then Naruto creates a red chakra on his hands and then grabbing Rock Lee's leg and then throws him at Sasuke and knocked both of them out.

"Have you two had enough to send me back to the Leaf Village. I thought you two would understand that I have a perfect life. You two lost your privilege to stay at my suite because I don't want you see you two or anyone from the Leaf Village again," said Naruto then Naruto head back to his suite and leaves Sakura and Hinata heartbroken that Naruto said that he doesn't want to see them anymore.

"I can't believe Naruto just said that," said Sakura.

"Maybe Naruto is better off that he's has the life that he has right now. Kiba is not married yet as he's waiting for me," said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" ask Sakura.

"I'm going to leave Naruto alone as just as he wanted and try to move on to Kiba. I'm heading back to the Leaf Village," said Hinata.

"Then I'm going back with you but I'm not going to give up Naruto until he's all mine," said Sakura

"The reason I'll try to bring back Naruto is they village is dying," said Hinata then they head back to the airport and head back home.


	4. Winner Takes All

Winner Takes All

The Poker game resumes and 6 players have been eliminated from the game and there are only four players left. Three cards unfold on the flop and an Ace of Clubs, Queens of Clubs, and a Ten of Clubs.

"Check," said Naruto.

"$4 million," said poker player 1 and then everyone calls then a Jack of Spades appears on the turn.

"Check," said Naruto and every one checks and then an ace of Diamonds appears.

"35 million all in," said player one.

"41 million all in," said player two.

"50 million," said Emono.

"125 million all in," said Naruto.

"I think I will call you on that one," said Emono then he puts all his chips in the pot.

Then player one has a high straight. Player two shows his cards and has a King of Diamonds and a King of Spades.

"A full house," said the dealer then Emono shows his cards and have two Aces making a four of a kind.

"Show your cards Mr. Uzumaki," said the dealer then Naruto shows his cards with a King and Jack of Clubs making a royal flush and making Naruto the winner.

"A Royal Flush, Mr. Uzumaki wins the game," said the dealer.

"To you," said Naruto giving $2.5 million to the dealer.

Naruto makes it back to Empire Village to be with is family again.

Back at the Leaf Village, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Rock Lee returns and the ninjas gather together and train to bring back Naruto. Sasuke goes to Tsunade's office and as Sasuke will be the leader getting Naruto back and Sasuke gets information about Naruto's information.

"It seems Naruto have gotten stronger in the past 20 years. It wasn't easy but I got information about Naruto. It said that Naruto has mastered 25 billion jutsus and half of them he invented on his own," said Tsunade.

"We can't handle someone who has 25 billion jutsus. Do you have the names and what those jutsus can do?" ask Sasuke.

"No, I got the simple information of the NIA. The most of the information of Naruto is inside headquarters of the NIA," said Tsunade.

"Getting in there and getting information is very hard. They have the latest security technology with the most powerful security chakra. If we get caught we can be put into their prison to 10 years," said Sasuke.

"I'm not saying that you are going to in there and steal information about Naruto. I'm saying if you and many of your old fellow ninja students are going to up against Naruto and unknowing what jutsus he has all of you must train hard," said Tsunade.

"We will, we will prepare in six months," said Sasuke.

"I must ask you, why all of you desperate to bring back Naruto after he has a family and has one of the best things that can happen to a ninja like being a NIA ninja, even that is more than being a Hokage," said Tsunade.

"I believe some of us has a different reason why we should bring Naruto back. Sakura and Hinata their love for Naruto and knowing Sakura, she would do anything to have someone and in Naruto's case, she would try to ruin Naruto's marriage and try to have Naruto to herself," said Sasuke.

"And what's your reason?" ask Tsunade.

"Since Naruto and me considered rivals since the beginning of our Ninja days and I want to defeat Naruto at his level but it seems Naruto leveled up a lot more than I did. I check out Naruto's children profile and Naruto's son Arashi became a Genin at age 10 and there seems no rival against Arashi. My son just became a Genin at age 11 a few weeks ago," said Sasuke.

"So what is that your saying that you want end your rivalry against Naruto on your own way but it seems the rivalry ended at Naruto's favors," said Tsunade.

"Yes and I want to bring my son into his fight against Naruto's son Arashi," said Sasuke.

"Rivalry can do the worse things to people, do want you thing what's necessary to bring him back," said Sasuke then Sasuke leaves to train.

At Empire Village, Naruto's son Arashi is going onto his first mission.

"Good luck on your first mission Arashi," said Naruto.

"I will do my best dad," said Arashi then he leaves to his team Someisa (girl) and Supido (boy) and their Jonin Toshi.

"Hey Arashi, ready for your first mission?" ask Someisa blushing at Arashi.

"I'm ready and congratulations for passing the Genin exam recently," said Arashi.

"Thank you, I have become the second youngest person passing the Genin exam," said Someisa.

"Well congratulations for that too," said Arashi.

"Can we get going, Toshi is waiting for us," said Supido then the three meets up with Toshi and start for their mission.

"What's the mission?" ask Someisa.

"We are heading for the Restaurant Village," said Toshi.

"That place rivals as the most and best restaurants with our village," said Arashi.

"What are we going to do there?" ask Someisa.

"We are meeting a team there from the Leaf Village. A group called the Kanomochi has been spotted there and they stole something called the Kane necklace. This necklace can get you limitless money and we suspect they are buying illegal stuff for terrorist organization around the world," said Toshi.

"You know my father has been countering is old fellow ninjas back at the Leaf Village and they are trying to bring back dad to the Leaf Village," said Arashi.

"I have been hearing about that. We agreed to give the Leaf Village the necklace and exchange for leaving your father and your family alone," said Toshi.

They made it to the Restaurant Village, and go a coffee café to meet the ninjas from the Leaf Village and the Jonin is Konohamaru and one of the genin is Sasuke's son named Fugaku and another genin is Sakura's daughter Bara.

"Hello Toshi, and you must be the genin from the Empire Village. I guess one of you must be Arashi Uzumaki," said Konohamaru looking at Arashi.

"My dad told me about you, you were wild at everything," said Arashi.

"Not wild anymore and I heard that your dad is a double-0 ninja at the NIA," said Konohamaru.

"There's no double-0 in the NIA but he's one of the top 5 best ninjas in NIA history," said Arashi.

"So you must be Naruto's son. Your dad and my dad use to be rivals until my dad found out the success about your father," said Fugaku.

"So you must be Naruto's son, my future half brother," said Bara.

"Half brother?" ask Arashi.

"Mother told me that she will try to ruin your mother and father's relationship and try to move onto your father," said Bara.

"Many girls tried to do that when mother and father was first dating and it haven't worked. At least, that what mother and father told me," said Arashi.

"Well at least you're kind of cute," said Bara and Arashi begin to blush and get Someisa mad.

"Excuse me but Arashi is my boyfriend," said Someisa.

"Can we continue this rivalry later Sasuke's son and Arashi? We have a mission to complete," said Toshi.

"So where is our Kanomochi group?" ask Someisa.

"They will meet at the Blue Atlantis Bar at 7 tonight. So we have a few hours to kill time and meet at the bar tonight," said Konohamaru.

"I think Sasuke's son and I will be alone together and catch up each others success," said Arashi then Arashi and Fugaku together.

"This can turn ugly. Knowing Naruto and Sasuke's beginning years, those two might turn rivals just like their fathers," said Konohamaru.

"I can bet on that," said Toshi.

Arashi and Fugaku walk around the village and talk each other's success.

"Like you I became Genin at age 11," said Sasuke's son.

"I became Genin at age 10, and Toshi was one of Naruto's students when he was a regular Jonin at ten years ago," said Arashi.

"Well dad haven't gotten any students yet but he will," said Fugaku.

"Being one of the 5 best ninjas in the NIA history is much something. He have never lost a mission," said Arashi.

"Your father might be winning the rivalry between your father and mine by 17-2 but the rivalry is never over," said Fugaku.

"If your father becomes a NIA ninja and becomes one of the five best ninjas then their rivalry might become even again," said Arashi.


	5. Like Father, Like Son's Rivalry

Like Father, Like Son's Rivalry

It's 7 o'clock and they meet at the Blue Atlantis Bar and sat in the dark and see the leader of the Kanomochi group name Yukaza.

"Behold the Kane necklace," said Yukaza as he holds the necklace and the next second the necklace is gone and they see Toshi and Konohamaru's group getting away with the necklace.

Toshi and Konohamaru's group are getting away until 7 enemy ninjas stop them.

"Ninjas of the Leaf and Empire Village, I was thinking when you were coming," said Yukaza.

"Arashi, get out of there and take the necklace with you," said Toshi.

"You go with him Fugaku," said Konohamaru then Arashi and Fugaku takes the Kane necklace and runs off into the woods until they are stopped by 4 enemy ninjas.

"This is far as you go," said enemy ninja 1.

"Give us the necklace and we promise we'll let you live," said enemy ninja 2.

"Come and get us if you want it," said Arashi then Arashi takes off his shirt and shoes and then enemy ninja 1 attacks them.

"Both of you will die," said enemy ninja 1.

"Catch," said Arashi then Arashi throws his show at enemy ninja 1 and then enemy ninja 1 catches his shoe and enemy ninja 1 goes flat into the ground as the shoe is to heavy for him and then Fugaku kicks enemy ninja 1 in the face and knocking him out.

"How much does that shoe weigh?" ask Fugaku.

"250 pounds and does the other shoe and the shirt weigh 500 pounds," said Arashi.

"Wearing two 250 pound of each shoe and a 500 pounds of shirt equals 1,000 pounds and that doesn't include your own weight. How can that be possible?" ask Fugaku.

"It wasn't easy but I manage to use 1,000 to develop my training by speed and strength," said Arashi.

"Putting off a few hundred pounds will not make a difference since we will kill both of you when this is over," said enemy ninja 2.

Then Arashi's eyes glows blue and then a cloud starts to hang over them.

"Let's see you can battle nature," said Arashi.

Then the wind picks up and Arashi starts flying in midair and then lightning strikes and hits two enemy ninjas and a tornado picks up the last ninja and then Arashi sends a blizzard on him and the enemy ninja goes into shock and faints and Arashi gently puts the last ninja down.

Then Toshi and Konohamaru's team comes in and sees the four enemy ninjas are out cold.

"Who did this?" ask Konohamaru.

"I did one and Arashi did the rest," said Fugaku then Arashi hands Konohamaru the Kane necklace.

"A deal is a deal. Leave my dad and the rest of my family alone," said Arashi.

"Then your family will be left alone by my village and you make your family's life a good one," said Konohamaru then Konohamaru takes the necklace and takes off to the Leaf Village.

At the Empire Village, Arashi returns home.

"I'm home," said Arashi.

"How was your mission?" ask Naruto.

"Mission complete and we made a deal with the Leaf Village and we gave them the Kane necklace and exchange your immunity from the Leaf Village," said Arashi.

"That's great Arashi, you made me so proud," said Naruto.

At the Leaf Village, Sasuke gets word that getting Naruto gets called off.

"What? What do you mean called off?" ask Sasuke.

"We made a deal with the Empire Village that we leave Naruto and his family alone and we get the Kane necklace. Now this village can be back on its feet," said Tsunade.

Then Sasuke's back at home and mad at Fugaku.

"Why did you didn't capture Naruto's son?" ask Sasuke.

"Capturing the necklace was my mission, I wasn't told to capture Naruto's son," said Fugaku.

"It's all right, it just that there is a feeling inside me that wants Naruto back. Many of the old Genin from 20 years ago wants Naruto back," said Sasuke.

Sasuke went to the Empire Village alone, and went to a bar to have a beer.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha," said the bartender.

"How did you know my name?" ask Naruto.

"Naruto told us about you, Naruto has become a celebrity in this town, people respect him even they all know about the Kyubi. Unlike you village that is so prejudice," said the bartender.

"Did he told you that we were once rivals?" ask Sasuke.

"Yes he did until it has been recently reported that you were defeated by him twice," said the bartender.

"How did you know that?" ask Sasuke.

"You would be surprise what this town's paper sees. Even the New Your Times sometimes reports his events," said the bartender.

"Soon my face will be on the papers," said Sasuke.

"There are a lot of records and the world's biggest highlights that he made. He has won the world ninjas tournament championship 11 times straight. There was one mission that he had to rescue a girl and soon would be his wife Hana, the carried her through 30 miles of blizzard storm with only wearing boxers because he tried to use his to give Hana extra warmth and eight months later he married Hana and all that doesn't cover a quarter of his records and highlights," said the bartender.

"I will beat his records and highlights," said Sasuke.

"If you do then you're better than him," said the bartender.

Then Naruto enters the bar and finds Sasuke.

"Bartener, my usual please," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, it's been a long time since we sat down has a nice chat," said Naruto.

"Naruto it's time to come back to the Leaf Village," said Sasuke.

"I heard that you got the Kane necklace so the village could redeem itself," said Naruto.

"That's not the only reason why we want you back," said Sasuke.

"I have a perfect life here. I have a good wife and kids, have a million dollar house, and became a NIA ninja. The dream of me being Hokage is a thing in the past because this village give the respect that my family and I deserve," said Naruto.

"The village made a mistake for seeing you less than you can really offer. The villages promises to give anything that you want," said Sasuke.

"This village already gave me what I wanted. Like I said I have a nice family, a nice home and a nice life by being a NIA ninja," said Naruto.

"You can bring your family with you and we will bring you a larger and nicer house and we can make you the leader than all the ninjas of the Leaf Village and hand you the most dangerous and biggest missions. If any villager disrespects you because of the Kyubi, then I will make them respect you for any reason," said Sasuke.

"I must decline. I like it here and being an NIA ninja is the greatest thing that is happened to me. It's better than being Hokage," said Naruto.

"Then we will take you by force," said Sasuke.

"Your son got the Kane necklace and if you did take me back to the village, what Tsunade would think of you and do you think the NIA would just let me go like that. You are going to be responsible for breaking the only peace rule between the Leaf Village and the Empire Village and might lead to a war and you know the Empire has the NIA, and some of the best ninja technology to date," said Naruto.

"I'll take my chances on my ninja career on that one," said Sasuke.

"Why you really want me back?" ask Naruto.

"We were once rivals and I want to be the one at the top of the rivalry to the end," said Sasuke.

"Rivalry goes on no matter where the two people live in a rivalry. I have beaten you twice even you had help on your side, I'm part of the NIA group and I've completed some of the toughest missions of the NIA missions," said Naruto.

"Rivalry is isn't over even you have it 17-2 but I will catch up," said Sasuke.

"Then we can battle one-on-one if you do catch up to me," said Naruto then he leaves for home.

Sasuke heads back to the Leaf Village and resumes training for bringing back Naruto as so as the many of the ninjas are training hard to get Naruto back even it's defying Tsunade's orders.


	6. The Uzumaki Family vs The Leaf Village

Uzumaki Family vs. the Leaf Village

It's been six months since Naruto last seen his old villagers of the Leaf Village. The Uzumaki family is on a picnic by the bay at the Empire Bay Park.

"It's been a while that this family sat down together after Naruto has been doing a lot of NIA missions and Arashi now a Genin and doing a lot of Genin missions," said Hana.

"What is the best way for a family getting together like this than a picnic," said Hoseki.

"Thank you for inviting me on your family picnic as I can be close to my Arashi," said Someisa who is also on the Uzumaki picnic.

"Yeah, the NIA decided to give me a month off and I got us 5 tickets on a luxury cruise around Hawaii. The ship leaves in two weeks," said Naruto.

"That's means I can come?" ask Someisa.

"If Arashi allows it," said Naruto.

"She can come," said Arashi.

"Great," said Someisa and then she kiss Arashi in the cheek.

"That trip will not happen," said Sasuke then Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Ino surrounds Naruto and his family.

"I thought that the Leaf Village is done getting you," said Hana.

"Looks like some of them wants me for a lot of reasons," said Naruto.

"We will take you and your family back to the Leaf Village," said Sasuke.

"Just try it. Family and Someisa, let's show them what we can do," said Naruto then Sasuke's son Fugaku comes in.

"I'll take on Arashi alone," said Fugaku.

"Take him," said Sasuke then Arashi takes off his 1,000-pound clothing and then Arashi and Fugaku quickly face off against each other.

Then Naruto creates chakra from his hands and feet and then Naruto starts spinning around fast and then starts to head for each Leaf Village ninjas.

Sakura wants to face Hana and Hana wants to face Sakura.

"I'll make you pay for stealing my Naruto," said Sakura.

"I'll make you know why Naruto chooses me instead of you because Naruto knows you don't serve him as I do," said Hana then Hana and Sakura faces off one-on-one.

Tenten throws a dagger at Naruto but Naruto catches it and throws it back at Tenten and hits her in the leg.

Rock Lee was about to face off until Toshi comes in and joins the fight.

Kiba and Akamaru are about to face off against Naruto and then Akamaru changes himself to Kiba and then they both use the shadow clone jutsu.

"You can't tell which one is the real one," said Kiba.

"You think?" ask Naruto then Naruto goes to one of the Kibas and it's the real Akamaru and then sets Akamaru on fire and then throws him at the real Kiba and knocking both of them out.

Arashi and Fugaku (using the Sharingan) are battling against each other.

"20,000 bolt lightning punch," yelled Arashi and then Arashi uppercuts Fugaku with a punch with a 20,000 bolts of lightning.

"You're good," said Fugaku.

Then Arashi notice a small but in his left shoulder.

"You too but can you fly?" ask Arashi then a storm comes quick over the park and then Arashi flies up in the air and then a tornado takes Fugaku and then sets him over the bay and then lightning gets caught in the tornado and then starts giving Fugaku cuts all over Fugaku's body.

Sakura and Hana are battling for a lone time and both have scratches and bruises.

"Like I said, Naruto and his two kids are mine, Cousin Hana," said Sakura.

"I love Naruto and both of my kids and Naruto and me will be married until death, Cousin Sakura," said Hana.

"Why you didn't tell me that you were marrying Naruto?" ask Sakura.

"Naruto didn't want you to know and I agreed to him to the fact that you were so mean to him after all the favors he did for you," said Hana.

"I made a mistake for pushing Naruto away when I shouldn't and I'm not going to push him away again," said Sakura then they clashed again.

Someisa is battling Ino, Choji and Shikamaru and Someisa creates chakra and hits Ino, Choji and Shikamaru but it seems nothing happened.

"Your weak that a chakra does nothing," said Ino.

"You think?" ask Someisa then Shikamaru seems to be stopped by Someisa's shadow and Ino starts kicking Shikamaru in the head over and over again and then Someisa uses Ino's mind transferring jutsu on Choji and sends him to the bay.

"I can have your abilities a least for 24 hours and now you have the ability to use your mind jutsu with out your spirit leaving your body, I can have that too in 24 hours," said Someisa.

Toshi is taking on Neji and Rock Lee.

Rock Lee tries to kick Toshi but Toshi grabs Rock Lee's ankle and then starts swinging Rock Lee and then Neji gets too close to Toshi and then Toshi uses Rock Lee as a bat and hits Neji and then Toshi breaks Rock Lee's leg.

Then Toshi grabs a big tree and Toshi pulls it out and then Neji starts charging at Toshi and then Neji jumps into Toshi's tree and then spikes stabs Neji's feet.

Naruto and Sasuke face off against each other and Sasuke uses his Sharingan.

"With my last stage of my Sharingan, I am unstoppable to you," said Sasuke.

"It's time to meet my pet," said Naruto then Naruto starts to build red chakra in one spot and then the Kyubi appears out of nowhere.

"I am able to use the 9th tale of the Kyubi," said Naruto then Naruto ninth tale appears and Naruto seems harmless against it.

"Bring it," said Sasuke.

Then they charged at each other and then Naruto punches Sasuke in the face and they both land on their feet on the ground.

"Rasengan sword," said Naruto then the Rasengan appears but in a sword like appearance.

"Chidori times 5," yelled Sasuke then they use there Rasengan sword and Sasuke Chidori which is 5 times stronger than the original Chidori and then Naruto is able to but through Sasuke's Chidori and then Naruto is able to cut Sasuke's 150 times.

Hana grabs Sakura's head with her legs and then starts rapidly hitting Sakura on the ground about 25 times hard and defeating the Leaf Village.

"This isn't over, we still can fight," said Sasuke.

Then all of the ninjas of the Empire village and the NIA ninjas come to aid Naruto and his family's aid.

"I thought we made a deal but you couldn't keep your end of the deal," said NIA ninja 1.

"If you got a problem with one NIA ninjas, you got a problem with all the entire NIA organization," said NIA ninja 2.

"And if you got a problem with one Empire ninja you got a problem with all the Empire ninjas," said Empire ninja 1.

Then Hinata, Shino and a couple of police ninjas form the Leaf Village come in.

"We apologize for this little incident but we will make sure they will be punished for the defiance," said Leaf Village police.

"Hinata did you tell them what we were doing here?" ask Kiba.

"I told you that destroying Naruto's life like this is wrong and I will report you if you do," said Hinata.

"If Naruto wants to stay then he can stay," said Shino.

"We will make sure that the Leaf Village is punished enough for it's abandoning it's deal," said NIA ninja 1.

Tsunade and the ninjas who defying the Empire and the Leaf Village's agreement goes to the Ninja Supreme and hear the punishment for breaking the deal.

"The Leaf Village is under penalty for backing a deal with the Empire Village and this backing on a deal must be act on of preventing a war. The Empire made its request on the three-penalty call act. Penalty one, the village must give up the Kane necklace. Penalty two, the villagers of the Leaf Village is not allowed to wear no clothing except pants, underwear, and bras. Penalty three, one of your ninjas will be sent to the Empire Village and will become a Empire Village ninja and we decide it will be Hinata," said the judge.

Tsunade, and the ninjas returns to the Leaf Village, and Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Tenten and they return to Tsunade's office.

"All of you defied the deal we made with the Empire Village and defied my orders and it cost the Leaf Village the Kane necklace, and cloth comfort. Because of this act of yours, all of you will he stripped from your Jonin ranks to a academy student and must retake the exams to become Jonins again," said Tsunade.

The ninjas walk out of Tsunade's office in shape and it seems the villagers are mad at them as all of the men villagers are wearing nothing but pants and the women is wearing nothing but bikinis and pants.

"You stupid ninjas. How dare you try to bring that stupid demon back," said village woman 1.

"He's not a stupid demon. He's rich, he has a good family, and he's an NIA ninja. (Thinking) I can't believe I just said that," said Sakura.

"He's a stupid demon and always will be a stupid demon and never a man,' said villager man 1.

"At least he will be a man that you will ever be and got the girl that will be a woman that will ever get," said Sasuke.

"The good people see Naruto a strong man. You don't need the Byakugan or the Sharingan to see that," said Neji.

"Don't worry about the villagers. It's there fault for seeing Naruto something that he's not. But for now, we need to become Jonins again," said Rock Lee.

"Can't believe Naruto would be that strong and his family and his apprentice Toshi is strong too," said Shikamaru.

"Naruto must been a good Jonin and a good teacher if his apprentice and his children are strong," said Rock Lee.

"Maybe we should forget Naruto. He seems pretty happy and we can't even to seem to lay a finger on Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"We just can't give up," said Sakura.

"I have to say it but you should give up on Naruto. You had your chances to be with him and you kept pushing him away when he's very available to you, but Naruto got smart and too mature to see that you don't love him so he found a girl and got married. There's a lot of men in this village are available but maybe not good as Naruto," said Ino.

"No, I will have Naruto as my lover and I will do anything to have Naruto as my lover no matter what I lose to get him," said Sakura.

"Then what you have planned?" ask Kiba then Sasuke starts to read Sakura's mind.

"Do you mean I have team up with my brother?" ask Sasuke.

"That's something we haven't tried," said Sakura then Sakura and Sasuke went to the Akatsuki hideout.

"I can't believe you came to me to ask to get Naruto," said Itachi.

"How come you are not attacking him?" ask Sakura.

"Are you kidding? We already tried attack him at the Empire Village five times and all of them we got beat within 20 minutes," said Itachi.

"Look, I forgave you for killing my family after I found out my father told you to kill the rest of my family to make me stronger but we can get Naruto if we worked together," said Sasuke.

"What planned to you have?" ask Itachi.

"We kidnapped is son," said Sasuke.

"We tried that and the son beat the entire Akatsuki like we were tinfoil," said Itachi.

"What about his daughter?" ask Sakura.

"That might work if she's alone but if Naruto finds out that you were in on this then he'll hate you two more than Sasuke hated me 20 years ago," said Itachi.


End file.
